Fictional Religions in Science Fiction
Fictional Religions in Science Fiction List A * All Souls Community Church of Springfield - Robert A. Heinlein's short story "The Year of the Jackpot" in Frederick Pohl's collection Nightmare Age * American Catholic Eclectic Church - Lester del Rey's novel The Eleventh Commandment * Ancients of Days - Margaret Atwood's novel The Year of the Flood, p. 39 * Astral Emprise (also a Fictional Firm) - Michael Kurlan's novel Psi Hunt B * Bishopry Militant - John Scalzi's novel The God Engines * Brotherhood of Pain - Norman Spinrad's novel The Men in the Jungle * Brotherhood of the All - Norman Spinrad's short story, "The Lost Continent'' in his collection The Star Spangled Future * Brothers of Mercy - Julia Holmes's novel Meeks C * Church of Akhanaba - Brian Aldiss's Helliconia Trilogy * Church of Blood - Brother Blood (Teen Titans) comic book * Church of Logology - Greg Bear's novel Heads * Congregation of Infinite Mercy - L.E. Modesitt Jr.'s Novel The Elysium Commission, , p. 259 * Church of the Divine Regression - Paul McAuley's novel The Quiet War * Church of the First Commandment, (a.k.a. Evangelists) - Lester del Rey's novel The Eleventh Commandment * Church of John the Avenger - Geoffrey A. Landis's short story "The Sultan of the Clouds" Asimov's Science Fiction September 2010, pp. 76-106 * Church of the New Revelation (a.k.a. Fosterite) Robert A. Heinlein's novel Stranger in a Strange Land * Church of Universal Transformation - Allen Steele's novel Coyote Rising, Coyote universe * Cosmo Christers - Arthur C. Clarke's novel The Garden of Rama * The Crown of Creation Worship Center - Rudy Rucker's novel Hylozoic * Cybertao - John Barnes' novel Candle D * Dawsonites - Ken Macleod's novel Dark Light * Deep Cult - T.J. Bass' novel The Godwhale F * Finger Baptists - Jim Crace's novel The Pesthouse * First Bible Truth Church - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Double Planet * Friends of Wigner (Infinity Friends) - Stephen Baxter's novel Exultant G * God's Gardeners - Margaret Atwood's The Year of the Flood * God-is-All First Truth Brethren - Robert A. Heinlein's short story "The Year of the Jackpot" in Frederick Pohl's collection Nightmare Age H * Hibrane Christianity - Rudy Rucker's novel Hylozoic * Holy Disciples - Ben Bova's novel Mars Life * Huhsz - Iain M. Banks' Against a Dark Background I * Islamic Confraternity - Arthur C. Clarke and Michael Kube-McDowell's novel The Trigger K * The Keelong - Raymond F. Jones & Lester del Rey's novel Weeping May Tarry * Known Fruits - Margaret Atwood's novel The Year of the Flood, p. 39 L * Light of Allah - Ben Bova's novel The Return, pp. 166, 174 * Lion Isaishists - Margaret Atwood's novel The Year of the Flood, p. 39 * Lumism - Robert Sheckley's novel The Journey of Joenes N * Neo-Puritans - Robert A. Heinlein's novel For Us, the Living and novella Revolt in 2100 * Neo-Skoptsy - Alfred Bester's novel The Stars My Destination * New Dao - Ben Bova's novel The Return, pp. 155. 177 * New Evangelicals (post apocalyptic pro-natalists) - Jeff Carlson's novel Plague Zone, p. 21 * New Morality (Evangelical Protestant) - Ben Bova's novel Mars Life * New Muslims - Mack Reynolds' novel The Towers of Utopia, p. 51 * New Temple - Mack Reynolds' novel The Towers of Utopia, p. 51 P * Petrobaptists - Margaret Atwood's novel The Year of the Flood, p. 39 * Plain Christians - Charles Coleman Finlay's short story "The Political Prisoner," The Magazine of Fantasy and Science Fiction August 2008 * Pure Heart Brethren Sufis - Margaret Atwood's novel The Year of the Flood, p. 39 * Pyrist Temple - "The Fire Within" episode of [Space Precinct television series O * One True and Only Eucatholic Church, a.k.a. One True and Eucatholicism - John Barnes' novel Candle * Order of Communicators (a scientific corps organized as a religious order) - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One * Orders of Wisdom Poul Anderson's novel The Winter of the World, p. 31 R * Red Chrysanthemum - Ben Bova's novel The Return, p. 201 S * Sad Brothers of the Kept Weight (religious order) - Iain M. Banks' Against a Dark Background * Saints - L.E. Modesitt Jr.'s novel Haze * Scimitar of God - E.S. Strout's short story, "Scimitar of God" Aphelion Vol. 13, Issue 139 December 2009 * Shrine of the White Goddess - Mack Reynolds' novel The Towers of Utopia, p. 11 * Sibhood of Scientific Knowledge - Michael Kurlan's novel Psi Hunt * Sisters of Magdalene - Michael Kurlan's novel Psi Hunt * Stochastic Faith - John Barnes' novel Candle * Swinging Church of Jesus Christ's Free Will - Brian Aldiss's novel The Eighty Minute Hour T * Thomists - L.E. Modesitt Jr.'s novel Haze * Transformationalists - Norman Spinrad's novel He Walked Among Us * Transtemporalists - Robert Silverberg's novel Shadrach in the Furnace * True Life in Space - Michael Kurlan's novel Psi Hunt V * Via Negativa - The X-Files television series beginning in 1993 W * Wold Isaiahists - Margaret Atwood's novel The Year of the Flood, p. 39 Other Fictional Religions * Absolute Truth Ministries (ATM) - Weeds Season 3 * Castalian Order - Hermann Hesse's novel Magister Ludi: The Glass Bead Game * First Church of Robotics- Jaron Lanier's op-ed column "The First Church of Robotics", The New York Times August 9, 2010. source * Monistische Gemeinde in Breslau (Monistic Community of Breslau) - Marek Krajewski's novel The End of the World in Breslau * Sepulchrum Mundi - Marek Krajewski's novel The End of the World in Breslau * Truffidianism - Jeff Vandermer's fantasy novel Finch * Verdukianism - "Secret Santa" episode of 30 Rock, Dec. 10, 2009 Links * Religion External Links * Why Does Science Fiction Invent New Religions? Annalee Newitz * How Science Fiction Found Religion Benjamin A. Plotinsky * The Secret Race to Control Iraq's Extraterrestrial Heritage Michael E. Salla